


I've Waited For You All My Life

by nicoleaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Prince Gabriel, Royalty, SO MUCH FLUFF, Servant Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleaf/pseuds/nicoleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t look at them,” the masked man whispered into his ear. “Look at me.” Sam looked into the honeyed eyes of the man he was dancing with, and the world fell away. Suddenly the only things in the universe were Sam, the fox masked man who had tricked him into waltzing, and the melody wafting through the air from the string quartet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Waited For You All My Life

Sam sighed, fiddling with the fancy buttons on his coat. The King had thrown a ball for his youngest son, prince Castiel, in hopes of marrying him off. Sam and his brother lived at the palace, Dean worked in the stables, while Sam worked in the kitchens. But tonight, they were both working as servers for the lands elite socialites and royalty. They were dressed in fancy waistcoats with a gold lace trim, worth more than either of them could afford. Sam shifted, uncomfortable in the unusually fancy clothes.

                “Royal balls are such a bore, aren’t they?”

Sam jumped, nearly spilling his platter of hors d’oeurvres, he whipped around, coming face to face with the owner of the voice. A striking man, though most of his face was covered by a fox mask. Golden hair flowed behind the mask, and eyes the color of whiskey stared out at him from the thin eye shaped slits in the mask. The mask was elegant and stylish, and golden in color. The man himself was shorter than Sam, and wearing a devilish grin.

“I- I suppose so.” Sam stuttered, quickly glancing around, surely this man didn’t want to be seen conversing with the help. The man popped a hors d’oeurvres in his mouth before grimacing and reaching for a flute of champagne from another passing waiter.

“Spicy,” the man commented with a cough, his eyes watering. “I always was partial to sweeter things.” He winked at Sam, who couldn’t help but blush. “Tell me,” the masked man continued, “did you come here knowing I had a thing for tall mysterious strangers?”

Sam almost choked, “I have no idea what you mean.” He said, eyes wide at the man’s question. No man of the elite status this fox masked man obviously was should be flirting so blatantly with servant.

“Really?” The man’s eyebrow rose disbelievingly, his lips twitching into a smirk, fully aware of the effect he had on the taller man.  “A gorgeous specimen like you has no ulterior motives? I don’t believe it.” The fox masked man moved closer, wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist. “You aren’t here to seduce me, make me fall in love with you, and then run away in the night with all my money to start a new life with the pool boy Fernando?” The man swayed, moving closer to Sam, whose arms had unknowingly gravitated towards the man’s waist.

“I don’t even know a Fernando.” Sam replied, confused as to when he had started dancing. Indeed the man and Sam had begun to waltz, quickly approaching the middle of the floor. Dozens of men and women in bizarre and beautiful masks stared at the dancing couple, well aware of Sam’s status, his unmasked face and servant’s attire making it obvious to those who would be clueless otherwise.

“Don’t look at them,” the masked man whispered into his ear. “Look at me.” Sam looked into the honeyed eyes of the man he was dancing with, and the world fell away. Suddenly the only things in the universe were Sam, the fox masked man who had tricked him into waltzing, and the melody wafting through the air from the string quartet. They moved in time with the beat, the violins sent them soaring, the viola sent notes of longing, and the cello moved with them. All that Sam knew in that moment, was that he had never felt this way before. His chest felt light, his feet swift, and his hands were placed on the hips of a gorgeous man. He longed to rip the mask off of his dancing partner’s face, to caress the man’s cheek and see if he could taste the sweetness the man claimed to love on his lips.

The fox faced man moved his face towards Sam, pulling his lips into a sweet kiss. His hands moved to grip Sam’s face, Sam could taste the champagne on the masked man’s tongue and could feel the smirk etched on his partners face. This kiss lasted what felt like an infinity, until finally one, maybe both of the men pulled away.

Sam stared into the honey colored eyes of his partner, and suddenly the fox mask disappeared, instead it was replaced with the bare face of a man Sam knew very well, Prince Gabriel.

Sam jerked back, as if burned. “My liege, I didn’t- I had no-” Sam stuttered, “Allow me to apologize.” He could feel the heat burning his cheeks as he stumbled backwards, nearly taking out a duchess in the process.

The prince laughed, a great belly laugh that started as a chuckle until it filled the whole room. “Don’t apologize for what I started, I am the one who pursued you.” Gabriel’s eyes shone with mirth. “I’ve been waiting for a chance to do this for a long time. An opportunity to show you how I feel, how I’ve felt for as long as I can remember. Even when we were little kids I knew I felt something for you.”   


Gabe’s words brought Sam back to a simpler time, when his father was still alive and working at the palace, when he and his brother roamed the palace halls with the other servant’s children, and sometimes the royal children as well. He remembered a much younger version of the man before him, a child high on sugar and childlike dreams, the young prince who used to steal sweets so that they could share them together in one of the many out of the way places a palace provided. He remembered the way they would chase each other down the halls, getting in the way of the servants, playing games until the sun set. One specific memory came to mind, the two of them, young, making flower crowns in the courtyard. Gabriel had placed a particularly nice one made of tulips and lilies onto Sam’s head before declaring that one day they would rule side by side. One of the King’s advisors had overheard them, after that Gabe was often carted away to lessons before he and Sam got a chance to play.

“I’ve loved you for a long time, you’ve haunted me all my life.” Gabriel had grabbed Sam’s hands, pulling them close. “And now I am old enough to make my own decisions.” He looked earnestly into Sam’s eyes, and Sam felt safe in that honeyed whiskey gaze.

“I know that this ball was supposed to be for Cas to find a spouse,” Gabriel joked, “But I have a chance I’m not letting go again.” The crowd around them gasped and gossiped quietly, unsure of where the conversation was going.

“Gabe-” Sam started, but he was cut off by the prince.

“Please, let me finish.” Gabe sighed, tracing a finger down Sam’s cheek. “I have loved you from a far for so long, please, will you marry me?”

The crowd erupted, some in outrage, the prince marry a commoner? The scandal! Others however swooned at the prince’s declaration of love, many wondering why their husbands never proclaimed their love in such a fashion.

Sam stared in shock at the surrounding crowd. He had not been expecting anything like this tonight. His face was hot, a blush filling his face as he became increasingly aware of the crowd of lords and ladies surrounding him. He quickly pulled the prince away from the crowd into an adjoining hallway. Gabriel’s face crumpled.

“If you’re going to say no-” he started, trying to act cool, though the slight tremble in his voice betrayed his nervousness.

Sam cut him off with a kiss. “I’m saying yes you idiot.” He declared before giving the prince another smouldering kiss.

It was only hours later, after rounds and rounds of repeating “Yes, yes, YES.” In many forms to his now fiancée was Sam able to slow down, idly tracing patterns onto the prince’s bare chest. They were tangled in the fine sheets of Gabriel’s bed, naked and sated.

“You could have given me a hint as to how you felt.” Sam whispered, entranced with the way Gabriel’s eyes shifted from honey to whiskey to sunshine pouring through dark clouds.

“Then it wouldn’t have been a surprise would it?” Gabe responded, placing a soft kiss on his lover’s forehead.

“It was never a surprise.” Sam laughed, shaking his head at his love’s words.

The future had never looked so promising.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written at like midnight and is not beta read sorry if it sucks I just really needed to write a fic of these two idiots again and I saw a prompt I couldn't pass up. 
> 
> Prompt: “Royal balls are such a bore, aren’t they?”
> 
> Also so tumblrs a thing. Hit me up if you want to prompt me, I'm orangeblossomhowell


End file.
